It's All So Clear Now
by Spirit-Huntress
Summary: All her life, Kagome Higurashi has been blind. The only people who cared were her family and best friend. But when she finally regains her sight, her best friend is more than she ever dreamed! Sess Kag
1. Chapter One

Summary: All her life, Kagome Higurashi has been blind. The only people who cared were her family and best friend. But when she finally regains her sight, her best friend is more than she ever dreamed!

Kagome sat in a chair, waiting calmly for her best friend, Sessoumaru. She didn't know what he looked like, or what she looked like for that matter! But she had a special gift of knowing what the person was like by the sound of their voice. Sessoumaru was currently talking to his professor about some homework and would be out to help Kagome soon. She had to sit in a wheel chair because she didn't know where she was going and Sessoumaru could push her around. Sometimes she was allowed to stand up and walk around.

"Finished." Came a reassuring voice beside her.

"Sessoumaru!" She greeted happily. "Are you finished?"

"Yes Kagome." He said and she felt the wheel chair begin to move.

"Sessoumaru…can you tell me what you look like again?" Kagome asked. "What's the color of your eyes."

"People say golden."

"Your hair?"

"Silver."

"Are you tall or short?"

"I'm tall."

"Okay." Kagome said happily in a sing song voice.

This was the drill everyday. Sessoumaru was a little glad of Kagome's blindness because she wouldn't see how much he blushed everytime she giggled.

"What do I look like?" She asked. "Am I ugly?"

"NO." He answered, pushing her through the doors of the school. "You're fine and just the way I like you. Now stop asking, We're nearly there."

That was untrue, for the hospital was about thirty minutes walk from there and they were walking. Well, except for Kagome.

"Thanks again for doing this…"Kagome said happily. "You know, taking me to the hospital everyday. Helping me study. It's really neat of you."

"No…No Problem. It's not like I have other friends who would rather hang out with me and you." He answered.

"Exactly. They would rather hang out with you." Kagome said. "I don't even know why I have to be pushed around in this chair. I've been trained to walk around."

"Well, it's not like you don't get a bit of time everyday to walk around." Sessoumaru said as they passed the old oak. "We'll have time after the check up to run around. BY the way, don't you want to visit Midori-kun?"

"Oh yeah! Midori…they say she's really sick." Kagome said. "I hope she'll be okay…"

"Don't worry." Sessoumaru said.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Sessoumaru, my boy. You took good care of her right?" Dr. Oninoshima said while checking through Kagome's result papers.

"Yes sir." He answered, looking elsewhere. "I remembered the eye drops, wiping her eyes in the morning, run around for at least ten minutes to exercise her feet…"

"Good, good." The doctor said.

"I'll get better won't I?" Kagome asked the doctor. Her cherry voice broke Sessoumaru's heart when she looked directly in front with sad eyes.

"Yes, yes Kagome…" The doctor trailed off. "But you absolutely must, must, must, remember your daily eye drops or else there won't be much improvement."

"Yes Doc…can I see…I mean…can I go talk to Midori now?" Kagome asked, stumbling over her words.

"Yes, child. Remember to go to the front desk to get some more eye drops Sessoumaru." The doctor said, winking at Sessoumaru.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Midori-san?" Kagome asked softly when she felt Midori's soft bed. "Are you okay?"

"K-Kagome?" She coughed. "Y-yeah…sure…"-coughs-"I'm…j-just a bit t-tired. Are your e-eyes improving?"

"Yes Midori-chan…get some sleep alright?" Kagome asked worriedly. "I have to go now. My mom is outside."

"O-okay Kagome…" She coughed violently. "I…I don't think I'll make it."

Kagome looked at her friend sadly. "Hang on…"

Sessoumaru then wheeled her out.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Kagome, Sessoumaru, wait here. I…want to go in and talk with the doctor…" Mrs. Higurashi said and walked inside Midori's room.

Kagome leaned against the door to figure out what they were saying.

"_**Mrs. Higurashi…I want to tell you something because Kagome, your daughter, is a close friend of Midori's."**_

"_**Yes, doctor?"**_

"_**She isn't going to make it."**_

"_**No…the poor girl…does she have a will?"**_

"_**Yes…please give it to Kagome tonight…The computer's say that she'll only last a couple more hours…"**_

"_**Oh no…can I tell her something?"**_

"_**I'm sorry…she's sleeping…for now. Soon, she'll stop breathing…"**_

Kagome cried. She really cried. She cried right in Sessoumaru's arms.

"What is it?" Sessoumaru asked softly.

"M-Midori is going to die…Tonight…" Kagome cried. "The last words I ever got t-to say to her was to hang on…I'm a t-terrible friend!"

"It's not your fault…It's not your fault." He whispered softly. "C'mon Kagome…let's get you home."

Kagome sniffled and kept her foot on the floor so the chair wouldn't move. Sessoumaru sighed and lifted her up in his arms. He then slowly walked to her house.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Okay guys…I realize that this story is supposed to be a Sess Kag…but I realize I've been doing a lot of that so…if you want, you can vote which pairing you want.

Inuyasha x Kagome

Kouga x Kagome

Sessoumaru x Kagome


	2. Chapter Two

Summary: All her life, Kagome Higurashi has been blind. The only people who cared were her family and best friend. But when she finally regains her sight, her best friend is more than she ever dreamed!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Kagome had cried all night. "Why did M-Midori have t-to…?"

Mrs. Higurashi stood by her daughter. "Would you like to hear her will?"

"L-Later…" Came the blurry reply.

Sessoumaru had asked to stay overnight to watch over Kagome and he still was there beside Kagome. "Kagome…" He said to her. "Listen…Midori's in a happy place now. Do you want to be selfish and wish that she was still feeling terrible and coughing and not breathing properly?"

"N-No!" Kagome cried. "But…why...no…NO!"

"Then you could be happy for her." Sessoumaru said softly, "Let's hear her will, hm?"

Kagome stopped sniffling and just waited. Mrs. Higurashi took that as a yes and said, "Remember Midori's favorite way of writing? In a mysterious poem…I don't get it though…But she wrote it in easier words after.

_Near the water, watch your mirror,_

_A reflection of you, full of error,_

_Render I wished to die,_

_A man there was who forced me high,_

_Kick me and he cursed._

_Ushall see the letters first._

_And Kagome, don't forget...the last line is the most important. I wish to have my favorite band, Blue Stripes play the song I wrote. You know where the lyrics are okay? I want the whole world to know. You can have all my other lyrics too. You can start your own band like you've always wanted. Please…just be happy. Forget about me Kagome."_

After that, Kagome cried even more. "What does that p-poem mean?" She sobbed. "How am I e-even supposed to know i-if I'm b-blind!"

"Mrs. Higurashi…may I speak with Kagome alone please?" Sessoumaru asked.

"Okay." She said.

Sessoumaru sighed. "There's something important I have to tell you…Don't get the wrong idea or something. As you know, my father is the owner of Taisho Tech. So…we have the most hi-tech technology and…seeing as how much you wanted to see, I just…I stole it."

"What…what did you steal?" Kagome asked curiously.

"It's a small mechanism that's almost like glasses except it has a cord the attaches to your head and mine and allows what I see to be transferred into your mind. It can only be used once because it uses a lot of power to transfer thoughts and I can transfer the poem." He said. "It's called Project Ray2000."

She nodded. "You really didn't have to _steal_ it."

"I just had a suspicion that I would need it." He took something out of his bag and started wiring it around Kagome and himself. "Now close your eyes."

Kagome did as told and a moment later, she could read it. "I don't see anything special about it…"

"U must mean 'you'." Sessoumaru concluded.

"I don't know. OH...what should I do?" Kagome said. "Maybe I'm just wrong."

"Maybe." Sessoumaru said.

Maybe was the fatal word that meant it could be either 'yes' or 'no'. But really, what it meant was that the person just…did not know.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Author's note

I'm terribly sorry to say that this is all there is for this chapter. I do not want this to discourage your reviews because the number I received was superlative! I want it to be like that still. I'm sorry because this chapter was only meant for the will itself and I just didn't know how to put it. I've decided to make a bigger effort. If any one has any suggestions, I'll gladly rewrite this chapter.

The poem is terrible, I know. You are probably confused because Midori did not commit suicide or make herself die or anything. She just accepted death and gave up on life, which is the main reason why she died. Clues are in the poem and if you can figure them out…But I don't expect anyone to figure it out because it is very strange…


	3. Chapter Three

"Yes. Yes. No. Yes. That will be all. Yes. Thank you. Good day." Mrs. Higurashi said and with that, she put down the phone. "I have some good news and some bad news." She said, turning towards Kagome.

"What is it?" Kagome asked, not sure she wanted to know.

"Well, the Blue Stripes are cool with it. You can meet with them on Sunday to discuss the song." Mrs. Higurashi said. "But the poem we sent to the police still has not been figured out. They have hired detectives because as you know, the will of a person is a very important thing."

"Okay mom." Kagome said softly. "Can I call Sesshoumaru to tell him the news? Then we can looked over our copy of the poem and see what we can figure out."

"Okay dear. I'll dial the numbers for you." Mrs. Higurashi said, picking up the phone. She did as she said and she gave Kagome the phone. "I have to take Souta to the doctor now dear, okay?"

"Sure mom." Kagome said, taking the phone from her hands. "Hello? Is this Sesshoumaru?"

"No."

"Um…may I please speak with him?"'

"Feh." There was a pause and then a distant yell. "Hey, basturd! A _girl_ wants to speak with you!"

There was a lot yelling and then there was a noise on the other side of the phone.

"Hello? Kagome?"

"Yeah Sesshoumaru. The police are totally puzzled about the poem and the Blue Stripes are totally cool with Midori's request."

"Yeah. That's good."

"Uh-huh. I called to ask you to come over and see if we can figure out anything about the poem."

"It's confusing. It's like she doesn't want people to know what she's saying."

"More like she doesn't want something or somebody to find out what she's saying.

"More like it. I'll head over to your place now. Bye."

"Bye."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Author's note

I'm terribly sorry of leaving you here but I want to leave you hanging for a while at least after you review. Let me just say that someone is not safe. You ever get the feeling you're being watched? Well you'll feel it now…

AFTER YOU REVIEW AND READ MY NEXT CHAPTER!


	4. Chapter Four

Author's note

Due to a certain reviewer's request, I have changed chapter two yet it may take a while for it to change. I hope this makes it more clear of how Sessoumaru was able to 'transfer' the message. And no, he is not physic. Thank you for all your reviews and please come back to this page and review, telling me if you liked it better the old way or not or if you have any other suggestions to how you want the story to be improved. I know that a reviewer's words are very important so I'll do anything to help.

I hope this note brings your attention to how hard I am trying and I would love your support. I realize a lot of people are already supporting me and I thank you. To those of you who expected a chapter instead of a author's note I am terribly sorry. It is just that I am waiting for more opinions before I head onto the next chapter.

I need to say that this man who pushed Midori too far did not go through all that trouble just for the pleasure of torture. He wanted something and as he knows, he will got through anything to get it. So maybe you should go back to poem and try to figure out who this man is, and yet, without the poem you may still figure it out because it is pretty obvious. But I'll let you decided.

Thank you to all my dearest readers and reviewers and I hope this letter means something to you. If any of you have more to say, make sure to review and tell me.

Spirit Hunter

Due to a reader, I have yet changed this. I am devoting this part to a flashback of Midori and Kagome's past.

Past

"Midori! Midori! Where did you go?" Kagome asked, using her arms to guide her around.

"I'm right here Kagome." Midori said, holding Kagome up. "I just went to get some ice cream…you like chocolate right?"

"Yeah!" Kagome said hoping Midori did get ice cream.

"Here! Let's sit on the bench and I'll give you the cone." Midori said, helping Kagome up and then giving her Kagome's cone. Midori smiled at her friend as she licked up the ice cream greedily. Midori suddenly went into a coughing fit.

"Midori-chan?" Kagome asked, concerned of her friend. "Are you alright?"

Midori stopped coughing and she smiled weakly. "Yeah…I'm just getting a little sick. It's nothing to worry about."

"Okay. But if it gets serious maybe you should go and see your doctor." Kagome said.

"I'm okay…really." Midori reassured. She watched as Kagome quickly finished the ice cream. "Oh yeah! I have new neighbors. I heard that two of them are called Sesshoumaru and one of them Inuyasha. They're both boys."

"Wow, I bet maybe snobby princess Mihou went to 'check up' on them already." Kagome said.

"She did. The older one didn't seem much effected by her 'charm' but the younger one seemed more naïve." Midori said. "She was already kissing up with him yet I could see her real goal was to get the older brother."

"She's a really strange girl." Kagome said.

"Oh, don't compliment Mihou…she's a hundred percent pure evil!" Midori said and they both giggled happily.

End

That flashback happened when Kagome was 13. Remember to review.


	5. Chapter Five

Kagome sat in her room, you could say she was 'looking' out the open window yet she could not see anything. If you looked from afar, she would have a peaceful look on her face. Yet if you looked closer, her face was in a sad frown. Her raven hair blew in the wind as she settled upon an elbow. Her sad chocolate eyes did not see anything but only darkness. Her world has always been dark. And that was how it was supposed to stay. She realized that she was really lucky to have people who cared so much about her and she did not want to be selfish. But her mother once told her that she could be selfish once in a while and this was one of the times. She wished she was born with sight and something had not gone terribly wrong. She understood many good things were in her life but just yet, she was not lucky enough. When she was born, her father had died. When she was three, she got injured because she could not see where she was going. When she was in school, she was always made fun of. In junior high, she never got a prom date before Sesshoumaru came and every year, her locker was the dirtiest, dustiest, in the whole school. Now, she was already pretty lucky. No, she was not heading towards recovery but she wasn't getting any worse and for that, she was happy.

Right now, she was still thinking of Midori. The few people who cared for her were slipping away slowly. Kagome knew that soon, her grandfather would die followed by her mother. She knew that someday, Sesshoumaru would leave her for other friends and she knew that Souta wouldn't want to play with a blind, un-supporting sister like her. He wouldn't want to stick around with her anymore. But Midori was different. She was one of Kagome's few friends and one of Kagome's two best friends. She was kind and considerate. She was there for Kagome after everything she had been through. She only thought for other people and that was why Kagome felt guilt.

Kagome was not a very strong person and did not want to be a hero and figure out what Midori's message meant. She didn't want to listen as the Blue Stripes played the song that Midori had written. She wanted to curl up into a ball in her dark, bleak closet. And she liked it like that. But she knew what she had to do and what Midori would have wanted her to do.

"Kagome! Someone at the door wants to see you." Her mother said. "So I sent her upstairs!"

Kagome wondered who that someone was but didn't move from her position.

There was a noise like someone was coming inside her room. "Kagome?" The person asked.

"Mihou." It wasn't a question nor a statement but just an addressing. "May I help you with something?" She asked as she was always taught to be polite.

"Well…" Mihou said awkwardly. "I-I…" Mihou wasn't always that bad but she wasn't snobby on purpose. It was just because she was rich and taught to be like that. Sometimes she was considerate of other people.

"Yes?" Kagome asked.

Mihou's long silky brown hair fell in her face as she lowered her head. "I…" Her sparkling gray eyes were covered. "Since…"

She had gotten Kagome's attention now. Mihou was never, never, never at lost for words and as much as she hated to say it, she was surprised and taken aback.

"…I think I should explain myself." Mihou said finally. "…I…I was always jealous of you because…because you got Sesshoumaru…and he was always taking care of you because you were blind…and…so I was sour to you. I was jealous of Midori…too. And now…she's dead. And…I don't know how I…I'll be able to ever forgive myself because…I never told her that I…was sorry." A tear slid down from her face.

Kagome truly didn't know what to say. "…The important…the important thing is for you to forgive yourself." She didn't know why she was saying this but she felt sorry. "How can you…expect others to forgive you…when you don't even forgive yourself?"'

Mihou forced a small smile and even though Kagome couldn't see, she knew. "You know HIgurashi," Mihou started. "You're alright."

"You too." Kagome said, feeling as if she had made another friend. "I'm sure Midori thinks so too."

Mihou smiled and said, "I have to go now."

Kagome nodded and she heard footsteps going out of her room. She recalled her past with Mihou and she decided that Mihou had been a very strange person indeed. Strange and Difficult.

But Kagome didn't knew that that was just the beginning. Things were about to get even more difficult.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Author's note

Thanks everyone for your reviews and this was just something I added because I never really got to explain more about Mihou. Remember to review!


	6. Chapter Six

Silence filled the room. No one talked yet no one knew how to begin. It was as if time had stopped for a moment. And left everything behind.

"Why did you want to come over here?" Sesshoumaru asked, referring to the Taisho household. Kagome had called him and said that she wanted to come over.

"I'm probably being selfish again but I felt like talking to you." Kagome said softly. "You remember…Mihou?"

"Her?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Yes I remember. She was in our class two years ago."

"I know…she…" Kagome said, suddenly feeling uncertain. "…no…Midori's death has caused some…more…no. I'm sorry. I just…she…Mihou…feels a change too." She said finally.

(A/N: I just wanted to add that you may not understand this so, in a review, you may tell me your email and I'll email you to tell you.)

"A change?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"May it a ripple or a wave I won't know…" Kagome said deeply. "And…it's..."

"Strange how Midori is affecting all of this. Maybe there's something about her that we don't know yet." Sesshoumaru said. "Did you notice anything strange about her?"

"Well, actually…no." Kagome said. "I couldn't sense anything strange about her at all."

"What about Mihou?" Sesshoumaru questioned, closing his eyes. "How did she feel it?"

"I don't know." Kagome said warily.

"So we know that Midori is causing a change in the balance of the worlds and we know that Mihou senses it." Sesshoumaru said. "We don't know why Midori is causing this and we don't know what Mihou senses it."

"So…" Kagome said, understanding at what Sesshoumaru was getting at.

"We know what is happening but we don't know why." Sesshoumaru concluded. "Which is why we can use my library to research about this."

"OK." Kagome said happily. "Now what's the color of your hair?"

Sesshoumaru sighed.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Did you feel it?" The woman asked. Her blood red lips formed a smile. "The balance is unstable."

"Yes I did." The man said. "And that is what I planned to happen."

With that, he chuckled deeply and leaned back in his chair.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Kagome, the Blue Stripes are waiting for you in their studio. You can go in now…with Sesshoumaru guiding you of course." Kagome's mother said.

"Okay mom." Kagome said, gripping tightly to Midori's notes.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Hey guys. I heard a blind lady is going to come visit us about the new song eh?" Somiko laughed.

"I wonder if she'll be free this Friday." Anonoko chuckled sarcastically.

"Whatever." Sino said, bored as usual.

Monoya just kept his mouth closed.

The door opened to reveal a young girl with raven hair and chocolate eyes led by a tall muscular man.

All four jaws dropped.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Author's note

That's it for today and don't forget about what I said about explaining and all, okay? Remember to review!


	7. Chapter Seven

All four jaws dropped.

"You had better shut your mouths now." Sesshoumaru said calmly, getting into a chair after helping Kagome into one.

After hearing that, all four men quickly realized that they had been staring at the blind girl.

Anonoko cleared his throat. "We have decided to do the song but we have chosen to change some of it to our likings."

Kagome was angry at that. "What kind of people are you? Change it? There was nothing wrong with the song Midori-kun wrote! If it meets your standards." She said the last sentence sarcastically.

Sesshoumaru said nothing.

"We're very sorry." Somiko said quickly, glaring at his fellow band member. "We'll change it back right away. We just have to make a few adjustments and we're going to have to work on it. Since we have all our equipment here, shall we get started?"

Kagome smiled happily and nodded. She could hear them moving the equipment around.

_**When you're lonely, you can close your eyes,**_

_**Feel inside you and you'll realize,**_

_**That you're stronger that you are,**_

_**You can see my love, shining like a star,**_

_**And you'll really see,**_

_**That you're not alone, cause you're here with me,**_

_**Maybe if you open your eyes, **_

_**You'll see how fast time flies,**_

_**But you're not alone,**_

_**You're not alone in the world…**_

_**Cause just…feel inside you and you'll realize!**_

_**That you're better than you think,**_

_**When you're in quicksand you won't sink,**_

_**Because you're not alone,**_

_**Cause you're here with me…**_

_**Maybe if you open your eyes, **_

_**You'll see how fast time flies,**_

_**But you're not alone,**_

_**Don't call me on the phone,**_

_**And tell me that you are alone…**_

_**When you're lonely you can close your eyes**_

_**And I'll be waiting on the other side!**_

_**Cause you're not alone today and you'll never be…**_

_**Not with me…**_

"Bravo!" Kagome sand and she clapped out loud. "I really liked that song."

"Yeah well," Anonoko laughed embarrassed.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Author's note

I'm going to end it here because I wrote that song myself and I am really finished for today.


End file.
